Major Historical Events
These events can be seen as those that have shaped the DKI. They have made Delegates and brought them down, forged and broken alliances, and almost rended the Democratic Kingdom of the Illawarra apart. The Formation of the DKI This is of course, the most important thing in the history of the region. It was founded in the aftermath of the Z2 crisis in late October. The precise date was November 1. Emperor Tristian Markham Jnr. Snr. of the Empire of Jamberoo had previously founded the Wollongong Empire under his control, but he received complaints from his fellow world leaders about the lack of democracy in that Region, and so he founded the DKI in response. It soon received interest from his fellow leaders and grew rapidly on the principle of democracy and freedom, although sorting out a proper election process has yet to happen, as the political machinations are rapid and dangerous for the unwary. The Bleddynian Crisis The Bleddynian Crisis was a diplomatic and political mishap, largely between the Grand Duchy of Bleddynia and the Free Land of Edrapuria. Shortly before the Crisis, the Edrapurian Coalition (at that time composed of the USSPDU and Edrapuria) had begun a campaign to remove the Republic of Sussia from its position as WA Delegate. During this campaign, the Edrapurian President, Johnrock, threatened to boycott the three nations who were currently supporting Sussia unless they withdrew support in the next three hours. Grand Duke Bleddyn XVI, ruler of the Grand Duchy of Bleddynia, (one of Sussia's supporters at the time) took offense to this and sent a telegram to President Johnrock proclaiming that he had declared a "private" war. Upon receiving the telegram, President Johnrock immediately posted it to the regional message boards requesting aid. The Holy Empire of Rone's Empire, the USSPDU and the Armed Republic of Smiths Hill pledged support and began massing armies at the Bleddynian border. Grand Duke Bleddyn was angered by this, and secretely raised his own levies from the population within the compulsory military service program. President Johnrock appealed to Bleddyn to stand down and withdraw support, however he was refused each time. Eventually, word was received that the Grand Duchy of Bleddynia had withdrawn its support from the Republic of Sussia. From a misinformed message leaked by the USSDPU, it was thought that the war had been averted and the Edrapurian Coalition removed their forces from the borders. However, Grand Duke Bleddyn stated that the war would still continue out of a sense of dignity and pride. The armies were massed at the borders once again, and diplomatic efforts to get Bleddyn to stand down continued to be rebuffed. It was around this time that the Empire of Jamberoo declared it would lend its aid to Bleddynia. A much larger surprise, however, was that Gene Ray, president of the Republic of Sussia, declared that it would support the Edrapurian Coalition. No battles or further troop movements had taken place yet but it seemed only a matter of time. Meanwhile, the USSPDU had achieved the position of WA delegate and declared a State of Extreme Military Emergency, meaning that the use of nuclear weaponry would now be permitted. Grand Duke Bleddyn declared that he would agree to a truce and accept responsibility for the war if President Johnrock would accept responsibility for inciting it with the embargo. President Johnrock accepted and released an official document accepting formal responsibility for inciting the war. Chief Minister Gruffydd of the USSPDU ended the State of Extreme Military Emergency and awarded Grand Duke Bleddyn XVI and President Johnrock theSovereign Order of the Illawarra with Oak Leaves for finding a levelheaded solution, although these were later revoked. President Johnrock lifted the embargo on Bleddynia and though they are at peace there is still some distrust between Edrapuria and Bleddynia. No military conflict came to pass and war was averted. It seemed to be the beginning of a new era of peace in the Illawarra. The Impuritan Crisis The Impuritan Crisis was probably the most devestating event in the early years of the DKI. It brought about the reign of Mullah Stalin Gonzalez and almost resulted in outright war between two rival regions. Indeed, although peace efforts are being made tensions continue to exist. The Beginning of the Crisis The DKI had existed for a long time as the only force within the entity known as 'Smiths Hill'. As other entities had started to join the DKI, and planned for their own parties and political views to take power, but as they continued to attempt to gain power, their plans always fell short so one of the leading nations of these newer nations, Crucania, created a new region called "the United Socialist Impure Lands", and so the majority of these people who opposed the political views of the majority of the DKI joined the Impure Lands. The United Socialist Impure Lands envied the greater numbers of the DKI and began negotiations for the two regions to merge, which lead to several arguments between the two regions and caused a great amount of tension, even though both regions wanted to achieve the same goal. During these negotiations, people of the DKI region started to refer to people from the United Socialist Impure Lands as "Impuritans", as it emphasized the Impure part of their region name, making them sound dirty, unclean and not pure. The Impuritan's Sieze of Power During an extended vacation for many in the DKI, the Impure Lands began to plan a strike to sieze power while the majority of the DKI would be able to retaliate. The intended for either Bryndonesia or Sussia to take power as they believed it would calm the members of the region to make them believe they weren't being invaded and they hoped it would ease the tentions in the regions between the two, and they thought having either of these people as delegate would make their merging a more smooth process due to major tensions between the 2 leaders at the time, Conwy-shire and Crucania. In the end, they decided upon putting Sussia into power after discussions between Sussia and Crucania. At 4:00pm on 07/1/14, they urged their allies whom had either lost control of their nation or had not had a nation, to create nations to aid them in their sieze of power. Once Sussia had gained control, he slowly started to replace the existing government with a "Chowine" government, which the majority of the DKI still referred to as an Impuritan government. It was not long before there was a new governmental structure called the Senate. Although Sussia tried to reassure everyone that they were not removing the democracy in the region but instead trying to make everything more stable in the region, people didn't agree with their vision and so the Chowine Empire saw themselves losing their power and respectfully resigned to Conwy-shire after they lost the ballot by a single vote. Category:History Category:Lore